It is known to use various materials including thin polypropylene strands, strips of synthetic felt, and sheets of thin plastic fabric in the manufacture, repair and operation of car wash equipment including rotating brushes and hanging mitter curtains. More recently it has become known to use sheets of closed cell foam plastic material because of its lower water absorbtivity, a characteristic which makes the material lighter in weight when wet.
A convenient structure for the assembly of rotating car wash equipment including brushes using closed cell foam plastic media is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,279,190 issued Aug. 28, 2001, the complete disclosure of which is incorporated by reference into this document.
There remains, however, a concern for the endurance of the foam plastic material, the effectiveness of its washing action and the noise generated by the sound of the individual sheets or strips of media in a multi-sheet rotating brush slapping against the side or top surface of the vehicle being washed.